


Tea Party

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Dark, Dollification, Dress Up, F/F, Genital Torture, Gore, Lilith is possessing the young girl in 3x16, No Sex, Suturing, Tea Parties, Underage - Freeform, Vomiting, in a coercive demonic sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith pushed her legs wide and frowned. “I don’t think dolls are supposed to look like this.”<br/>Little fingers prodded at her cunt, pulling and twisting roughly in a way that made her gasp, before Lilith moved away to rifle through the goods she had gotten from the other room.<br/>“But that’s ok, I know how to fix it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed in a very pink room with her arms folded over her chest and she rolled her eyes. In front of her, Lilith stomped a foot – a small foot belonging to a young blond meatsuit with a gap in her front teeth. 

“I don’t want to talk about work.” Hands balled into little fists, Lilith pouted. 

Ruby huffed, wondering if the age of the meatsuit had any effect on her temperament. 

“I just want to play, you’re going to stay for a few days, aren’t you Ruby?”

“I could probably swing a day, but I should stick close by Sam in case he needs me.”

Lilith waved a hand, her sour mood swinging around to a bright smile, “Oh Sam will be fine, silly. Stay and play with me, we can talk more about work later, but it’s been too long since I’ve seen you. I have a nice family here. They’ll bring us tea! We can play dress up and have a tea party!”

“Does that come with food? I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“You always did have an appetite.” Lilith giggled. 

Never mind that Ruby didn’t need to eat, not like people do, but it was one of her favorite ways to indulge when she was top side. 

Ruby looked around at the pink curtains and the pink bedsheets, fluffy stuffed teddy bears stacked against the headboard. Lilith had strange tastes. There was something about her being in a kid that creeped out even Ruby. It was a statement, really, that she didn’t need a strong or impressive meatsuit because she was just that powerful. 

Lilith opened the door to the hallway and screamed “Mommy! Mommy bring us tea and cookies, right away!”

Ruby had never seen Lilith in a meatsuit this young before. She could be petulant and wrathful and spiteful, but there was a game here she was playing. Sometimes, Ruby enjoyed Lilith’s games, sometimes she didn’t.

“So what’s with the whole playing innocent schtick, your meatsuits a little on the young side.”

Lilith bounced around the room, pulling out a small plastic table with little chairs, opening a chest to bring out a toy tea set, setting up teddy bears at several of the chairs. She hummed as she moved around. “Oh, you know, maybe it’s a mid life crisis. Or, end of life crisis I guess. Trying to recapture my youth?”

Ruby snorted, “Good luck with that.”

Lilith yanked her to standing with invisible force, lifting her up so fast Ruby rocked on her toes when Lilith released the hold. “You’re going to be my doll for the tea party. And dolls don’t talk.”

Opening her mouth, Ruby couldn’t make any noise at all, not even a frustrated grunt. She waved her arms at Lilith, trying to convey ‘really?’. Lilith dragged a chair over and stood on it, unbuttoning Ruby’s jeans and pushing her shirt up. 

“Be a good doll now, I just want to play. I know you’re going to miss me Ruby, when I’m gone, but you’ll have to give Lucifer a kiss for me.”

Turning to the side and lifting her arms, Ruby let herself be moved around as Lilith stripped off her clothes, everything, and pushed her with far more force than a little girl should have to splay on the bed. 

“Hmm, stay right there dolly!”

When Lilith left, Ruby tried to move but of course she was pinned. A warm tingle set under her skin, anticipation, heat pooling in her gut and although her vessel didn’t need air her breath quickened. She’d been helpless and prone to Lilith innumerable times before, but it never broke her. It only twisted her into something darker and more wicked, it made her crave. The longer Lilith was gone, the more memories Ruby carded through of time spent in service to Lilith, as a toy and as an instrument. 

“I found some nice things for you, Mommy has lots of fun clothes for dress up.”

Ruby was able to turn her head, Lilith’s power only keeping her in place but she could twitch her fingers and she could watch as Lilith waddled over to the bed with an armful of clothes and a few small pouches. 

“Just look at these!”

Ruby followed the motion as Lilith lifted up a pair of lacy pink panties that had ribbons tying the sides and a little sparkly gem in the front. 

“Mommy sure is naughty. Only grown ups are supposed to wear things like these, but I think you’ll look pretty in them dolly.”

With a deft flick of her wrist, Lilith pulled Ruby’s supine form to the edge of the bed so her legs folded over and her feet landed on the floor, her ass to the edge and then she was held there. 

Soft silks and folds of fabric brushed her arm as the bed dipped under her moving body. It was strange, to have a body and not to have it. Ruby was smoke, windborn, scattered on a thought. She didn’t feel Lilith holding her demonic true form bound, only her meatsuit. And there was no one else in here to scream and keep her company. Just her. It was a nice body. She was starting to feel a sense of ownership and care for it. 

Lilith pushed her legs wide and frowned. “I don’t think dolls are supposed to look like this.”

Little fingers prodded at her cunt, pulling and twisting roughly in a way that made her gasp, before Lilith moved away to rifle through the goods she had gotten from the other room. 

“But that’s ok, I know how to fix it.”

Unzipping a pouch, she pulled out scissors, needle, thread. Ruby felt her body tense, still capable of minute expression, fingers and toes curling as if she could only move a little it would be enough to pull her out of the sludge thick press of Lilith’s power around her. Not that she wanted to, but it was fun to try. The flood of panic was heady. The bile in the back of her throat bitter as her stomach fluttered. 

Lilith practically skipped back down between her legs and Ruby couldn’t see everything down the stretch of her body but Lilith set a spool of thread on her thigh then stuck the needle in the flesh so it wouldn’t roll away. The snick of scissors shushed quietly in the soft, gentle space of the bedroom. Ruby could feel blood well and drip from around the needle, a tiny point of pain that primed her. 

When Lilith stretched a fold of her inner labia out and set to work, it was barely a sting compared to the tortures she’d endured in hell. Yet the sharp sudden slide of cool metal shearing off her skin and the slick wetness of blood had her salivating, insides clenched. Ruby felt tears well reflexively, blurring her vision. The gauzy white canopy that was spread over the four poster bed seemed to ripple. 

Humming off tune and smiling, inadvertently Lilith brushed a lock of sunlight gold hair off her face leaving the pale plump cheek streaked with blood. Picking up her needle out of Ruby’s thigh, setting the bloodied scissors down, she wiped her hands on the front of her pretty dress before threading it. It took a few tries. 

Pulling mangled pieces back towards one another and piercing them with the needle, thread drawn through, Lilith set to her work. Ruby gasped for air she didn’t need, finding it reassuring to feel other parts of her body like the expansion of lungs under ribs. Then Lilith slammed down on her full force and paralyzed her body from even so much as twitching.

“Dolls don’t need to breathe. You’re being too fussy.”

There was nothing but the oppressive heaviness wrapped against her body from all sides and the sharp burning ache between her legs that throbbed, sending barbed lashes of pain up in her gut every time Lilith touched her clumsily.

The door opened timidly, quiet over carpet, and Ruby saw out of the corner of her eyes a completely unremarkable middle aged woman gasp as she froze in the door. The full tray she carried clattered noisily in her shaking hands. 

“I’m a bit busy mommy, just set that on the table.”

Lilith waved a bloody hand and the woman bit her lip and nodded as she moved out of sight, quickly, quietly, before leaving them again. 

Ruby wanted to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Lilith was going to have fun with this family. 

The scissors snicked again, thread tied off, and Lilith was wiping bloodied hands on Ruby’s thighs. She reached beside her for the lacy panties and manipulated Ruby’s body into position with her power. One foot up, then the next, pulling them up and then standing Ruby – just like a doll, limbs wooden, joints stiff – to settle them around her waist. 

“There. Aren’t you pretty just like a doll. Let’s see what else’ll fit you.”

Remaining there stiffly, hot ache between her legs unrelenting and wet trickling down her thighs, Lilith was completely unconcerned with the blood seeping through a frilly white dress she put Ruby in. Pushed down into one of the small chairs, knees almost up to her chest, Lilith rummaged around with something behind her before spilling an armful of makeup supplies on the table. 

“So beautiful in your dress. I’ll do your make up so pretty, prettier than any other doll ever.”

The crinoline of Lilith’s fancy dress crinkled as she moved, brushed against Ruby’s bare arms. Head snapped side to side as Lilith worked, prodded with pencils harshly, smeared messily with make up, Ruby could do nothing but idly observe. Odd, she realized now, that she had come to consider this meatsuit hers, her body, something which she not only possess but had autonomy over. But she didn’t, not really. None of them did. That was what Lilith was showing her. 

She would play her part, let others paint onto her face what they desired to see. 

It would be worth it, in the end. She could be loyal. 

Lilith tugged at her hair and pulled half of it up, twisting and tying and Ruby wondered if she’d escape with her hair in tact. Other parts of her weren’t. She could figure out how to fix that, they were close to the finish line anyway. 

Swiping the tubes and pots of make up off the table, Lilith clapped her hands. “Tea time!”

Plates were set and treats doled out, for Ruby and for the teddy bears. Lilith opened the tea pot and stuck a finger inside. “Mommy never makes it hot enough.”

Placing little red stained hands to either side of the pot, Ruby watched as the water began to simmer, then boil, steam rising from the pot until Lilith removed her hands and put the lid back on. “There. That’s better. Open wide.”

Unable to wrench her head away, unable to blink, Lilith sighed and Ruby’s neck snapped back, jaw open wide. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap on a patch of dress growing wet, dull thrum in time with her pulse of too tight stitches between her legs, as Lilith stood up on her toes to tip the boiling pot of tea into Ruby’s mouth. Pouring too fast, it overspilled her lips and blistered the skin of her chin and neck. 

Suddenly the pressure of Lilith’s power holding her like a vice relented a fraction and Ruby gasped, sputtering and choking, as her throat convulsed to swallow some of the boiling tea. Her stomach revolted with a painful clench as the milkshake and waffles she’d had for breakfast gurgled up her throat. Lilith was still trying to pour tea in her mouth as Ruby’s body heaved, sick spilling up out her with an acrid stench and burning in her raw throat. She didn’t even sway in the chair while Lilith still held her upright.

Tears streaming down her cheeks and face scorched, vomit soaking into her dress, when Lilith stepped away Ruby was able to lower her head of her own volition and smile before Lilith froze her in place again. 

“Oh no, it looks like you spilled some, silly doll. I’ll help with that.”

A napkin was fetched and Lilith crawled into her lap to pat at her cheeks. 

“There. Don’t worry, it didn’t smear your make up much. You’re still pretty. You’ll always be my pretty doll. You know that, right Ruby?”

Straining, Ruby had barely enough control of her own muscle to nod. Lilith’s face lit up, her little body light in Ruby’s lap as short arms circled her neck and pulled her closer for a hug. 

Lilith had raised her from the pit and made her into what she was today, strong and cunning. Lilith was more than a mentor, a companion, and although their shared loyalty was to the utmost due to Lucifer, Ruby would always be Lilith’s. In death and in hell, until their smoke was scorched from existence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end, congratulations. This was written for the February entry of [SPN Coldest Hits](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits), prompt 'pink lace is the new black'. (black eyed demon get it, eh, eh).


End file.
